


tea errors

by undread



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ACAB, Bastard Ishimaru Takaaki, Friends to Lovers, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Owada Mondo, M/M, Owada Daiya's Death, Tenderness, but like implied, its not talked about that much, shifting pov, this might be the softest thing i ever publish here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undread/pseuds/undread
Summary: rock and roll is outta control, and"bring her back by nine, young man"
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	tea errors

**Author's Note:**

> tea errors ishimondo vibes are literally seeping from every inch of it's surface. it's like hayloft

Takaaki Ishimaru is forty-five years old. He has been a cop for twenty-five of those years and he considers himself good at his job, to the point he thinks he's good at recognizing criminals, or even just someone who is _bad news._

He had no idea why, in any world, his son would become friends with Mondo Owada, who has a history of being nothing _but_ bad news. He has a criminal record, he'd been to juvie twice and two years before Taka brought him home, he was involved in an illegal street race that resulted in another man's death. His own brother was hit by an eight-wheeler due to Mondo's own negligence. What kind of man would endanger himself and those around him so carelessly?

Needless to say he didn't want that man around Kiyotaka. After first meeting the man, he had promptly banned him from the Ishimaru residence, and from seeing the raven-haired teen. Kiyotaka had tried to protest, _"he's a good man father, he's made mistakes but he's not a bad person."_ Kiyotaka is a child though. Kiyotaka doesn't know what he's talking about.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru is seventeen years old. He's known Mondo for two of those years and he knows the biker like the back of his hand. He knew Mondo had had troubles in the past, Mondo was a "delinquent," but that didn't mean Mondo was a bad person. He has a strong sense of justice and stands up for what he believes in- he doesn't let anyone push him around or tell him what to do. Kiyotaka did, vaguely, know about Mondo's older brother. Kiyotaka knew very well that his death was not Mondo's fault. 

Nothing had made Kiyotaka more upset than when his father refused to listen to him. His first friend had already been banned from his house. All Takaaki saw in Mondo was a delinquent, a criminal, a loud-mouth. That wasn't Mondo. In truth, Takaaki had learned nothing about the biker in the time he had spent at Kiyotaka's house.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru is seventeen years old and he has never broken a rule before, but for Mondo he can make an exception. He's going to "Asahina's house" and Takaaki can respect that because he knows who Hina is. He knows Hina is a pro swimmer and he knows she's sweet and kind and Kiyotaka is allowed out to "study with her." Kiyotaka doesn't actually talk to Hina that much in class, definitely not enough to be allowed in her house. Instead, he goes to Mondo's house, he goes to Mondo's house and Mondo doesn't know why he's there.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore," The hall monitor sighs, and he's about to cry as he says them. He's overcome with emotion and he's said almost nothing.

"Then why are you here?"

Kiyotaka didn't exactly know how to answer. He just didn't want to let go of Mondo. He didn't want to lose his first friend. He didn't want to just let his father assume that Mondo was a horrible person. He didn't.

"I like you a lot," is all he says, and there's weight to it, a tear falls down his cheek and the words are _almost right_ but they aren't quite. Mondo seems to understand, though, he knows the weight, he knows the intent and he pulls Kiyotaka into a hug. Hugging the prefect was always strange and stiff- frankly, Kiyotaka just didn't know how to properly hug someone. The embrace was nice nonetheless.

Mondo pulls back and he wipes Kiyotaka's tears away with his thumb, and it's such a tender gesture, more tears fall from his eyes and Mondo doesn't mind at all. The gesture is filled with warmth, care, things Kiyotaka didn't know he needed, things he wants more of.

Kiyotaka's hand is held gently, and Mondo invites him inside.


End file.
